


Lessons

by McKayRulez



Series: Kink Genius [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, BDSM, Bondage, Cultural Differences, Dom Teyla Emmagan, F/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Rodney McKay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: "McKay?.. You're tied up on Teyla's bed.""Very observant of you, Colonel Obvious. Want a medal?"





	Lessons

Sheppard flipped and caught his bantos rods as he waited impatiently. He eyed the training room entrance, waiting for Teyla to enter. He checked his watch. She was half an hour late. He paced back and forth, then when the door finally slid open, he quickly looked to see Ronon's looming figure instead entering the vacant room. 

John gave a look of disapointment, that wasn't lost on Ronon. "Hey." 

"Hey."

"What's up?" 

Sheppard shook his head as he did some practice maneuvers. "Nothing apparently, because Teyla's late.. Again.." 

Ronon blinked, then looked at him with slight confused bluntness. "That doesn't sound like Teyla." 

"Yeah, I know, but it's starting to happen a lot lately." 

"Have you called her?" 

"She hasn't answered." 

Ronon shrugged then picked up his own pair of bantos rods and raised them in offered challenge. "Wanna practice?" 

Sheppard took one look at Ronon, and the word "NOPE" rang loudly in his head. He looked away from him, back to the door. "I'll pass.. I think I'll go find Teyla." He nodded to himself. "Go see if anything's wrong." 

Ronon just shrugged. "Your loss." 

-

After leaving the training room, he checked the mess hall, didn't find her there, then preceded to her room. He rang her door chime. "Teyla? You home?" 

"Yes? But John now's not a good-" 

Before she could finish, John let himself in. The door slid away and he stared at the sight in front of him. 

McKay was staring at him... 

From Teyla's bed.. 

And not just on her bed. 

Lying down on it with his hands above his head, tied by the wrists to the bed posts. 

Oh, and he was also shirtless. 

"time." Telya finished her sentence from the bathroom. 

Any initial sheepish embarresment was quickly turned to anger as McKay glared at him. "What? You're just breaking into people's rooms now?" 

"No, I-" Shappard blinked stunned. "McKay?.. You're tied up on Teyla's bed." 

"Very observant of you, Colonel Obvious. Want a medal?" The scientist snarked back. 

"Why?" 

McKay blinked at him. "Why?" He repeated. Any bluster and outrage was quickly replaced by fear. 

"Yeah, why?" 

McKay stared at him with a deer in the head lights look, then after a moment, finally looked away. His cheeks turning pink. "Well that.. That's none of your business." 

Maybe it wasn't, but he was morbidly curious in a weird, 'he really didn't want to know, but still really did' kind of way. "Yeah, well it became my business, when it cut into my lesson time with Teyla.. So.." He eyed Rodney strangely with a frown. He pointed at him then gestured between him and the bathroom door. "Are you two doing some.." He tilted his head confused. "weird stuff?" 

McKay stared back at him with a personally offended look. "Weird? It's not weird! It's-" McKay thought for a moment. He looked up at the ropes holding down his wrists, then looked up at Sheppard with bright blue eyes as an idea occurred to him. "Lesson! Yes! A perfectly normal lesson!" 

Sheppard gave him a skeptical look. It was really easy to tell when McKay was lying. He was really bad at it after all. "A lesson?.. Of what?" 

"A lesson in how to escape being tied up of course! What do you think?! What else could this possibly be?!" 

"Teyla's teaching you how to escape bondage?" Sheppard questioned only half convinced. 

"Yes! I mean, we get captured all the time!" Rodney's eyes darted side to side in thought. "Seems like a good lesson, don't you think?" 

Sheppard gave an unconvinced shrug. "I guess?.. But with your shirt off? Seriously?" 

"Hey! Ronon walks around without a shirt on all the time during his training time and I don't hear you complaining about that! So what's up with the double standard all of a sudden, hmm? What? Just cause I'm not muscular like all the military men here doesn't mean I'm-" 

Sheppard raised a hand to cut him off. "That's not what I meant." 

"Just because I'm not going to be on the cover of shapes magazine anytime soon doesn't mean I'm fat!" He began at rant annoyed. 

"I never said you were!" 

"You have your lessons with Teyla, I have mine. Lets leave it at that, got it? Stop judging me." 

"Okay, okay! Calm down! I didn't mean to 'judge you'." 

"Yes you did!" 

"No, I didn't McKay." 

"You owe me your jello now to make it up to me." 

"Sure." 

"And not the yellow kind. A blue one. Those are the good ones." 

Sheppard shook his head, just wanting McKay to stop his complaining. "Whatever you say buddy." 

Teyla entered holding a rope made of braded silk, with something that looked like a huge bead threaded in the middle of it. "I tried to make it like the picture you showed me, Rodney. Is it good enough?" Teyla looked up. "Oh, hi John." After a moment realization dawned on her. "The Bantos lessons! I'm sorry, Sheppard. I forgot that was today." 

"It's okay." John stared at her and the thing she was holding. "What's that for?" 

"Oh, Dr. McKay calls it a ball gag." 

Sheppard looked at Rodney who was bright red now, and then looked to Teyla. "This is.." He gestured helplessly at the object. "All part of your "lesson"?" 

"Oh yes." Teyla nodded. 

"Huh..." Sheppard was surprised Teyla actually agreed. Maybe McKay wasn't actually lying. "Okay.." 

"McKay's lessons have been very interesting. I'm learning a lot." Teyla responded quite proudly. 

"Wait." John closed his eyes for a moment trying to process this insanity. He made a gesture to Teyla. "Hold up. Rodney's giving YOU lessons?" He gave an accusatory side glance to McKay, who was avoiding looking back at him entirely. 

"Indeed. On Tau'ri female dominance. I was unaware the females of your culture dominated your men is such ways.. I also didn't realize human Tau'ri mating rituals involved so many objects."


End file.
